Go Your Own Way
by supernaturwhut
Summary: Castiel is just scraping by with his siblings in a run-down apartment building; sheltered and homeschooled most of his life, Castiel struggles with school and "socializing". Dean is Lawrence's resident bad boy who fixes up cars and picks up girls like there's no tomorrow. What happens when two opposites clash for the first time? Rated for future chapters, maybe. High school AU.
1. Prologue

Go Your Own Way

Prologue

Castiel couldn't help but blame his father for this mess he was in. If he wasn't gone all the time, then Castiel and his siblings wouldn't have to be looked after by their uncle, Zachariah, and then the cold-hearted bastard wouldn't take his anger out on Castiel's sister, Anna. Every morning, she would sit down to breakfast with long sleeves on to cover the fresh bruises on her arms and makeup attempting to cover the marks on her pale face.

Some nights Castiel and their older brother, Gabriel, would sneak into her room to try and get her to talk about Zachariah, but she was always so scared. "He'll hear us..." she would whisper, "He hears everything."

Gabriel, being the self-proclaimed "evil mastermind" of the trio, came up with a plan to earn as much money as they can so they can get as far away from Zachariah as possible. They all got jobs and worked as much as they could. Eventually, they made enough money to carry through with their plan.

Castiel was now sitting on his old quilt-covered bed in his room with a shoebox full of cash the three of them earned by his side and one of his old school notebooks on his lap. He was put in charge of calculating how much money they would need for gas, food, and, eventually, rent. With the money they had for gas now, they would be able to get to Kansas if they ate cheap fast food the entire trip. When they got to whatever town they would stop at, they would immediately rent out the cheapest apartment they could find and go searching for jobs. Castiel was staring off into space, thinking about Zachariah's face when he finds out they left when Gabriel barged into his room without knocking. Castiel jumped and the bed creaked beneath him.

"HOLA, BRETHREN," Gabriel shouted. He was always loud and carefree when Zachariah wasn't home. Castiel rolled his eyes and tore out the notebook paper with all of his calculations on it, handing it to Gabriel.

"We should be able to make it to Kansas if you don't get into any drag races along the way," Castiel said, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Gabriel scoffed and squinted at the paper covered in Castiel's sloppy handwriting. He folded it up and shoved it into his pocket while looking around Castiel's room absent-mindedly.

"Start packing, lil bro. We're leaving in T minus 15 minutes," Gabriel said with gaudy enthusiasm. He then left Castiel's room with his signature sly smirk on his face.

Castiel got up from his spot on his bed and shuffled over to the closet where his duffel bag was stashed. He pulled out the large dark green bag and tossed it on his bed, yanking his favorite clothes from their hangers. He grabbed the essentials, a few plain t shirts, polos, sweaters, hoodies, and jeans. After packing everything he needs and putting on his favorite pair of classic converse, Anna knocked on his door. Without waiting for a reply from her brother, she barged in and immediately walked over to his duffel bag, rummaging through it.

"Anael, what're you doing?" Castiel asked as her sister pushes past him to search through the clothes in his closet.

"I'm making sure you don't go to a new town looking like a dork," she sighed, pulling out some of his older, faded t shirts with various places, bands, and designs printed on the front. She then walked over to his duffel and started pulling out his polos and a few sweaters and replacing them with the shirts she chose. She zipped it up for Castiel and smiled while placing her hands on her hips.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "A dork?" he mumbled, looking down at what he was wearing; faded jeans hanging somewhat low on his hips, a red polo and his converse. He also wore a small leather band around his wrist that his mother gave him when he was 10, a couple months before she died. Stamped on it were his initials, but they were starting to fade away with age. Castiel didn't think he looked like a dork... He looked up at his sister with wide eyes, but she just laughed and patted him on the back.

"It's okay. We all went through that stage. I'm here to help you out of it," she smiled. His sister was known for her sense of style. At the moment, she has on a pair of army green jeans, a cropped tank top with a faded Starbucks logo on it, brown ankle boots, and too many bracelets to count. Her fiery hair was hanging in loose curls. Castiel often wondered how they were even related.

Castiel shrugged and grabbed his backpack. He shoves in his laptop, iPod, and as many books as the bag could hold, along with various chargers. He grabs other necessary items from his bathroom and shoves those in as well.

After all his things were packed and checked over twice, he carried his bags out to Gabriel's Jeep and tossed them in the back. It took Anna another ten minutes before they were all in the Jeep and ready to go.

"FUCK YOU, ZACHARIAH," Gabriel shouted as he started the engine. He started blasting the radio, and Castiel recognized the song Howlin' For You by The Black Keys. Castiel smiled sadly as Gabriel pulled out of the driveway of their house that wasn't home to them anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

Go Your Own Way

Chapter One

Castiel was in the same place he had been since opening time at the library: his position at the front desk. It was a couple minutes until closing now, so he closed his book and set it in front of him for later. He made his way over to the kids section and flicked off the lights after checking to make sure nobody was still there. He repeated this for the other sections of the small library before making his way over to the adult's book section. Castiel spun his keys around his index finger while checking each isle. He was on the last row when he found a boy about his age passed out on one of the arm chairs, a book open in his lap. He had shaggy light brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders witj an extremely innocent scowl on his face while he slumbered. Castiel sighed as he walked over to where the boy slept.

"Wake up," Castiel muttered awkwardly, nudging the kid's foot that was noticabley larger than his. The guy immediately jolted awake, eyes wide. The book fell from his lap and landed on the carpetted floor with a muted "thud".

"Oh, crap, sorry. I, uh, what time is it?" he asked as he kneeled down and grabbed the fallen novel.

"6:30," Castiel answered. Sleeping beauty had a large stack of books by his chair. Obviously he was an avid reader, so why hasn't Castiel seen him at the library before?

"Crap, I gotta be home for dinner in a few," he stood up and straightened out his plaid shirt and jeans that hung loosely on his thin frame.

Castiel simply nods and turns to walk back in the direction of the front desk in the maze of book shelves. Once they arrived at the front desk, Castiel started checking out the boy's books.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Castiel finished checking out all of the books. "Would you like a bag or somethi-"

"No, no, I just live across the street. I'll be fine. Thanks," he cut Castiel off. Castiel nodded and smiled slightly.

The other boy thanked him again and headed out the door, carrying the stack of literature to a house that was made entirely of wood and brick. It looked homey and warm compared to his dingey one-room apartment he shared with a slob and the queen of all things loud and obnoxious.

It was already starting to get dark outside. Castiel quickly packed up his stuff and locked up the library for the night. Dark clouds lurked in the sky overhead, threatening rain. Castiel had to get home before it got too dark, considering that his apartment wasn't on the best side of town. No, it was on the absolute worst side of town. And he had to walk home because he could never afford the bus. With a sigh, Catiel began the journey back home as a small drop of rain fell on his shoulder.

"Great," he muttered to himself.

"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN," Gabriel sang into the wooden spoon-slash-microphone as the macaroni noodles cooked in the boiling water. He attempted to moonwalk across the kitchen floor in his socks, but failed. He still felt smooth, though. Brittney was his jam.

"I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART." The door opened and slammed shut. Gabriel peeked his head into the living room to find a soaked-to-the-bone Castiel scowling as he removed his sneakers. "Little bro! Where the hell have you been?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel glared up at him from untying his shoe, wet hair falling over his eyes. "Walking home. In the rain. From work," he grumbled as he pulled off the stubborn sneaker.

"No me gusta, compadre. No me gusta." Gabriel retreated back into the kitchen to check on the cooking noodles. Great, mac and cheese again, Castiel thought. He trudged over to his room that he was supposed to share with Gabriel but that had eventually become his and Anna's room while Gabriel slept on the couch. He knocked once before entering, finding Anna lying on her back, staring up at her phone.

Without a word, Castiel dropped his backpack on the floor and faceplanted into his bed that was covered in a simple dark blue comforter. The floor was covered in an old, dirty carpet that used to be white but was now a sort of grey color that made Castiel not comfortable without at least socks on. The walls were white, surprisingly, and one  
wall had a suspicious dent in it about shoulder height. Castiel's side of the room consisted of a desk, a bed, and a small dresser for his small wardrobe. In contrast, Anna's side was full of little figurines and things she's found in the garbage or at garage sales scattered across her shelves and nightstands. A tribal-print comforter was hidden underneath a mountain of pillows of all different sizes, colors, and shapes. Anna had called dibs on the entire closet, which was located beside a full length white mirror. A window seat was located directly in the middle of the room, therefore it was shared between the two. Anna had a small mirror and a basket of makeup on the floor by the seat in which she did her makeup. Castiel had a small stack of books he hasn't read yet ready for him when he had some free time.

"Castieeeeel," Anna whined.

He sighed and sat up on his bed. "What do you want, Anna?" He busied himself with unpacking his backpack, setting down his book and a few new ones that were donated just today that looked interesting. They added to the ever-growing pile by his bed.

"When are you actually going to make some friends?" she asked, scrolling lazily through her phone.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up with his eyebrows furrowed. "Is that supposed to be insulting?"

"What? No, no. I'm just saying you should make some friends before we start school so you can have people to hang out with," she said with a shrug.

Castiel thought about this for a moment. Being social wasn't really his forte. "I think I'll pass," he says, picking up his book and opening it to his marked page.

Anna rolled her eyes and reluctantly tucked her phone into her pocket. "No. I won't allow it. Come on." She got up and was now going through his drawer of button downs, sweaters, and t shirts. She pulled out a rarely-worn black button down and threw it at him. He caught it and rested it in his lap, staring down at the shirt questioningly.

Anna sighed and shoved his drawer shut. "Put it on," she commanded.

"Why? What are you planning?" Castiel turned his questioning gaze onto his sister.

"You're coming with me to my friend's party."

"What? No way," Castiel shook his head and started folding the shirt up to put it away.

"Yes way. You're going," she huffed. "Put on the damn shirt, Castiel."

Castiel shook his head and returned to his book. He just just beginning to read the first sentence when he felt Anna plop down next to him on his bed.

"Pleeeeeease? Please come to the party. I promise it'll be fun." She repeatedly bumped against his shoulder.

"Anael, no," Castiel said in the most intimidating voice he could muster. But Anna was relentless.

"Oh, come on. If you come, I'll do your chores for a week." She gave him puppy dog eyes to top the deal off. "And it's dangerous to walk around alone at night."

Castiel contemplated the bargain. "Fine," he sighed as he placed his bookmark in its proper place. He knew his sister, and he knew that whether he agreed to go or not, she would go even if it was dangerous.

Anna smiled and jumped off of his bed. "Parties aren't that bad, you know." She stood in front of her closet and began to toss clothes on top of her bed. Castiel never really understood how fashion could be so difficult. It's just clothes. Of course Anna disagreed. She explained that clothes to her was like reading to him. He still did not understand.

Cas set his book on his nightstand that was covered in stains, scratches, and other unknown blemishes that he had always been suspicious about. Grabbing the shirt Anna had chosen for him, he stripped off the t shirt he was wearing and replaced it with the black button down. He hadn't worn this since his mother's funeral.

Anna stood back and assessed what else needed to be done to make Castiel "presentable" at a party. With a reluctant sigh, Castiel let her throw some more of his clothes at him until she was finally satisfied with his dark wash jeans that were slightly distressed and a pair of black work boots he used to wear when he worked on a farm just outside of town. He enjoyed that job. It was peaceful working alone in the fields or tending to the animals, but it was too expensive to take the bus there and back every day so Gabriel had made him quit. At least he left the farm with a small gain in muscle and somewhat of a tan.

Anna was now dressed in a pair of high-waisted light wash denim shorts, white lace tank top, and a worn maroon cardigan over top of it with a pair of tan combat boots. "Let's go," she said with a smile on her face and a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Fine," Castiel sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

After being uncharacteristacally questioned by Gabriel as to where they were going, Anna and Castiel started the walk to where the party would take place. There were puddles scattered across the uneven sidewalks and roads of their neighborhood. Anna's friend -Meg's party- wasn't very far from where they lived; it was only one  
neighborhood over. The rich neighborhood. Castiel found it ironic that the worst part of town and the best part of town was only divided by a simple road.

Once the two had crossed said road, the muffled sounds of bass could be heard coming from Meg's house, no doubt. Castiel felt a nervous feeling in his stomach. It was like the butterflies had started beating eachother to death inside of him. He swallowed down his anxiety and glanced at Anna who was practically glowing with excitement. Guess who got all the social skills in this family.

The house was huge. Three stories tall with floor-to-ceiling windows on the first. Cars were parked haphazardly in the front yard while potheads lingered in their shadows. The bass in the song that was currently playing rumbled through the ground beneath Castiel. Anna smiled even wider and dragged him inside where every space was occupied with sweaty bodies that were barely clothed.

"Look, there's Lisa!" Anna shouted in Castiel's ear so she could be heard over the music. She pointed across the room to where a brunette, most likely Lisa, leaned against the wall with a guy standing next to her. She had a loopy grin on her face and a plastic cup in one hand.

"Let's go talk to her!" Anna took Castiel by the arm and pulled him towards the couple. Once Lisa saw Anna, she immediately pulled her in for a drunken hug while the guy next to her stood up straight from where he had been leaning on the wall.

Castiel was shocked by how attractive the guy was, and he tried to keep his face void of emotion as green eyes scanned him up and down. The guy seemed to act hostile towards Castiel like he could be a threat. But then again, Castiel's people skills were a bit "rusty".

Castiel cleared his throat and stared out the window where rows of headlights were shining in from where the cars were parked in the front yard. Anna slapped the back of her hand against his chest a little more rough than was necessary which caused Castiel to look at her questioningly.

"No, no. He's not my date. He's my brother," Anna laughed. Somehow she had managed to find herself a drink in a cup that matched Lisa's.

Lisa giggled and slid one of her skinny arms around the mystery guy's waist. "This is my boyfriend, Dean," she shouted over the blasting music. Castiel could've sworn that someone had turned the volume up.

Dean fake-smiled down at Anna for a split second before it disappeared. Castiel didn't mean to judge anybody, but he could tell this guy was a jerk. Dean laid his left arm across Lisa's shoulders and gazed around the room looking bored. Anna took that as her signal to leave.

"I'll see you later, Lisa! Nice to meet you, Dean!" Anna said loud enough for the two to hear. "C'mon, Castiel, let's go find some other people to-"

"Annie, sweetie, you never told me you had a hot date," a low, slurred voice said from behind Castiel. Anna looked annoyed that she had to explain to everyone that Castiel was not her date.

"No, he's not my date. My brother, Castiel. Castiel, this is Meg Masters."

Castiel swallowed nervously as Meg moved, snake-like, so she was standing directly in front of Castiel. "In that case, I could have a little fun with this."

He shot a panicked look at Anna for help, but she was already talking to another group of girls. Dammit, Anna.

Meg pressed herself against Castiel with a smirk on her face. "So, Clarence, how's about you and me go upstairs and move around some furniture, huh?" Her voice sent chills down his spine, and not the good kind. She reminded him of an sexualized Cruella Deville. Castiel looked just past her head and gently tried to push her away.

Apparently Meg wasn't going to take no for an answer because in a split second her lips crashed against Castiel's sloppily while one of her hands had found some more intimate part of him. Castiel pulled away immediately and pushed Meg off of him. "Playing hard to get, Clarence?" she shook her head with that same drunken smirk on her face as she advanced once more.

Castiel was about to make a break for the front door when a deep voice shouted, "Hey, Meg! Kick-ass party." A hand on Meg's shoulder pulled her in the opposite direction of Castiel.

A pair of green eyes glanced back at Castiel fleetingly before looking away.

And that was the moment where Castiel realized this Dean guy was most definitely not a jerk.

**Thank you guys for the favorites and follows so early! It really inspired me to post this faster. ^-^ **


End file.
